


Artwork: Portrait in Black and White: Aramis

by DebbieF



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And here he is folks... Santi as Aramis.</p><p>++++</p><p>Heads up! Photobucket has changed their policy and I can't use it for 3rd party hosting any longer unless I pay. If I understood them correctly all my uploaded pictures to Archive will go away. I do not have the time to re-scan and try to post them to a new site that is free. Ebm36 has told me of one but I'm not going to re-do them as everyone's already seen and commented on them. So if you see any of my artwork or read Three Musketeers and a Bebe or The Family That Spies Together Stays Together, pictures maybe gone. LOL!</p><p>++++</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork: Portrait in Black and White: Aramis

 


End file.
